


Smokin' Hot

by theshittymarimo (Asko)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alive Portgas D. Ace, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asko/pseuds/theshittymarimo
Summary: Ace and Marco having a very private moment to themselves ... it's pure luck they haven't burned down the ship yet.





	Smokin' Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Just because they're smokin hot, but that's the best reason there is *winks*


End file.
